


Secret

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve figures out one of Danny's secrets, and Danny isn't exactly upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Danny would say, if you asked him, that he doesn’t have any big, dark secrets. It’s mostly true; the big, dark things about his life are out in the open, presented for the world to see. He airs his grievances almost entirely without hesitation. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that Danny doesn’t have any big secrets.

He has little ones, though, and Steve is finding this secret particularly interesting.

“Stop it,” Danny gasps, doing his damndest to wriggle out from beneath Steve. His breath is coming in pants as Steve trails his fingers across Danny’s abdomen. Danny’s own hands are fisted in the sheets beneath him. “Fuck you, Steve, let me breathe.”

“You’re fine,” Steve says serenely. More than fine, actually; Steve is sitting low on Danny’s hips, and Danny might be jerking around and twisting to get away, but he’s also thrusting against Steve’s ass, and there’s no disguising that he’s not exactly turned off by this.

“Bastard,” Danny grits out, pulling in breath after breath as Steve stills his fingers. “You’re completely impossible. Has anyone ever told you that you’re completely-”

“You seem to say it a lot,” Steve observes, skimming his fingers up Danny’s sides. Danny breaks off in a howling sort of laugh, choking and thrashing as he tips his head back into the pillows. If he had any sort of coordination to go along with that sheer strength, Steve thinks idly, there’s no way that Steve wouldn’t be on his ass on the floor by now.

“Fuck you,” Danny says again after Steve stops, after he gets his breathing under a modicum of control. His hands have drifted to Steve’s hips, but he’s not trying to move Steve from his position. “Fuck you very much, Steve. You don’t see me taking advantage of your weaknesses in bed, do you?”

“Don’t I?” Steve returns, pulling his hands back to rest on his thighs and deliberately leaning back so his ass is resting against Danny’s cock. “What about that time you spent an hour sucking on my nipples until I came all over everything?” He grinds backwards and hears the groan pull from Danny’s throat. “Or when you fingered me forever and wouldn’t let me touch my dick? Is that what you mean?”

“You enjoyed that just as much as I did,” Danny points out, which isn’t a lie, not at all.

“True,” Steve agrees, moving his hands down his thighs until the pads of his fingers are resting lightly on Danny’s skin. Danny shivers, and Steve’s not sure if it’s in anticipation or from the touch itself. “And you’re enjoying this, too.”

Danny’s eyes bore straight up into Steve’s, but he doesn’t contradict it.

“I have an idea,” Steve muses, moving his fingers up Danny’s sides with just enough firm pressure to not tickle. Steve stops when his hands are resting near Danny’s collarbone.

“An idea,” Danny repeats after a minute. “Is this a good idea, or does it involve tickling me more?”

“You’ll see,” Steve grins, moving his hands again, up and off Danny’s chest to the bedstand. He pulls the drawer open and grabs for a condom and lube, then kneels up so he’s on all fours over Danny’s body. When Steve drops the lube on Danny’s chest and moves his hips to rub his ass against Danny’s cock, Danny groans.

“I think I’m going to like this idea,” Danny decides, opening the lube and pouring some out. He reaches around and rubs his fingers against Steve’s ass, and then he’s pushing a finger in smoothly. They both groan as Danny starts working his finger in and out.

“Come on, come on,” Steve says. Danny’s just teasing him, not giving him nearly enough, and he knows it. Danny grins and pushes another finger in, and by the time he’s working three with ease, Steve is more than ready. He leans down and kisses Danny until Danny stops moving his hand, stops doing anything that’s not kissing Steve back as good as he’s getting. Steve smiles against Danny’s mouth when Danny pulls his fingers out.

“Yeah,” Danny moans when Steve rolls the condom on and sinks down. It’s perfect, the way Danny stretches him wide, the look on his face as Steve sits down on his hips, that half-wonder and half-lust. Steve circles his hips slowly before leaning down to whisper into Danny’s ear.

“Ready?” he asks, and when Danny nods, Steve runs his hands down Danny’s sides and rests them against Danny’s abdomen. He hears Danny take a sharp breath, and then he’s moving his fingers, tickling Danny mercilessly.

It’s good, it’s better than Steve thought it could be; Danny shouts and twists and thrusts his hips up like he’s trying to throw Steve off, like he did before, but he’s holding onto Steve’s hips tight enough to bruise. He’s jerking inside Steve like Steve has never felt before, moving in ways that Steve can’t even begin to anticipate. Steve isn’t moving except to keep tickling Danny, and between the way Danny’s moving and the choked sounds he’s making, it’s more than enough to get Steve close to the edge.

Steve stills his hands when Danny is a ruddy red, his back arched up and his hips pinned against Steve’s ass. Danny’s chest is heaving, and his eyes are a little glazed when he opens them up and looks at Steve.

“Don’t,” he slurs, and fuck, even the motion of Danny inhaling breath after panting breath is moving their bodies in new and interesting ways. “Close, Steve, do it.”

Steve sucks in a breath and moves his hand across Danny’s stomach. Danny howls and chokes on air as his hips thrust up and twist. Steve skirts his fingers up Danny’s sides and digs his fingers in just beneath Danny’s arms, and Danny gasps. His hips pump up a few times and Steve groans as he feels Danny come inside him. Steve stops tickling and rests his hands on Danny’s shoulders, slowly circling his hips to pull everything Danny has out of him. Steve kneels up enough to take his own weight and grabs for his own dick, breathing out hard as he flicks his wrist at the end of his stroke. It doesn’t take long for him to follow Danny over the edge.

“You,” Danny says after Steve has slumped down next to him. “Not fair.”

“You’re the one who told me not to stop,” Steve points out, feeling the grin tug at his mouth. “You were begging for me to keep going, if I remember it right.”

“Impossible,” Danny declares, but he’s flopping over until he’s half on top of Steve, and his hand curls around Steve’s hip and locks him into place. “You. Impossible.”

“And this is as close to pre-verbal as you get, so I’m counting it as a win,” Steve says, letting the grin break free. “Still mad I figured out your secret?”

Danny doesn’t answer, so Steve glances down. His partner’s face is slack and his eyes are closed. His breathing is back to even, and as Steve watches, Danny turns his head and tucks it a little further into Steve’s shoulder. He lets out a contented little sigh, and then he’s well and truly out.

“Not mad at all,” Steve says quietly, satisfied. He carefully reaches out and switches off the lamp on the bedstand, and it’s not long before he’s asleep as well.


End file.
